Leo
by Lou.D
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a rich young heiress and an aspiring writer. On her mother's 15th death anniversary, she receives a very special heirloom. Little did she know that her life was about to be turned upside down forever! Jellal/Lucy/Leo. AU.
1. The Will

**Leo**

**by**

**Lou.D**

**A/N: **I'm very happy and excited today. I got inspired again to write a new story, when I uploaded my sexy Leo fanart on DeviantArt. Boy, my head is full of ideas now! And I'm already thinking about illustrating this chapter! Oh the fun that I will have drawing them all and Jellal in particular!

* * *

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia is a rich young heiress and an aspiring writer. On her mother's 15th death anniversary, she receives a very special heirloom. Little did she know that her life was about to be turned upside down forever!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Fairy Tail characters. I wish I had Leo :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Will**

Today was a sad day for the Heartfilias and their in-laws. They gathered from all around Fiore to commemorate the death anniversary of Laila Heartfilia who passed away 15 years ago.

The families were sitting and talking inside a large guest room. Candles were all around the place. A big portrait of Laila could be seen in the middle of the room, surrounded by bouquets of flowers.

Lucy Heartphilia, the daughter, was talking to her cousin Jellal Fernandez, a promising politician. She bore a striking resemblance to her late mother. However, the 25 year old had shoulder length blonde hair, and sexier brown eyes. Lucy was also different, character-wise: she was passionate, stubborn, and a go-getter. Qualities that were a constant reminder of her father, Jude, a stoic millionaire and a renown magnate.

Lucy hated this day with all her guts. She was only ten years old when her mother died. Still a child, but she remembered everything. It made her loath the death anniversary year after year, as time passed by.

Now at the age of 25, she was already a successful manager of her publishing house _United Stars_ and a rising writer herself. Like her mother, Lucy loved writing. She was simply passionate about communicating her ideas and dreams to the big world. Writing stories was what she did often in her tender years. Years down the road, she graduated from a reputable business school and pursued her dreams, much to her father dislike. Now, Lucy enjoys publishing the works of others as well as writing her newest novel.

"So, how are things going with you? Jellal asked, interested.

"Business is good. Busy month, too! Levy McGarden has shown interest in the house! If things go as planned, I should be able to snap her up! What luck!" she explained.

"You're lucky, Lucy! Levy Mc Garden herself!" he shook his head, then added, "tell me! Are you still working on the novel?!"

Lucy sighed suddenly. "Yes, but I'm having a writer's block! Don't tell anyone, Jellal! I think I have been jinxed!"

Jellal almost erupted in laughter! His lips tightened. "Lucy dear, you still believe in those old wives tales?!" he shook his head bemused. She might have changed a lot, from the cute little girl, to the rebellious teen, and finally into the sexy vixen everyone knows her now, but some things never change.

She huffed, "well! You know who I got all of this from! Old habits die hard!" She smiled flirtatiously at her cousin. "You should never mock the ancients! I could never live if something bad happened to you!" she said, as her manicured fingers were tracing his tie.

Jellal gave her a knowing look. There has always been this tension between them: they were attracted to each other like magnets. Whenever they would meet, they would flirt countless times, sometimes unashamedly in front of their other cousins. They just had something special between them, an unspoken bond. He knew that he wouldn't wait much longer before he would ask for her hand! He could feel it, and it excited him to finally have the curvaceous blonde.

Not far away, Erza Scarlett and Juvia Lockstar, other cousins to Lucy and Jellal, sat together watching the flirting blonde.

"How scandalous! She hasn't changed a bit! I hope she won't put her paws on Gray!" Juvia spat venomously.

"Juvia! She is our cousin! You can't talk so horribly about her!" Erza chided, upset with her.

"Oh, please! She is all over Jellal! It's disgusting how she can flirt like that on a day like today! And she knows you like him! You should make your move soon, Erza! Or, you'll lose him for good!" the hydraulic engineer said a bit harshly, watching her redhead cousin.

"I know! It's just that Lucy has always been popular! She's direct and a big flirt! And I'm not like her!" she sighed.

"Humph! Who would've known that a tough lawyer like you would chicken in front of her! If I were you, I would stalk him, declare my love, and give Lucy a piece of my mind! Come on girl! You can't just let her have him! She always gets what she wants! And it's about time someone put an end to it!" Juvia crossed her arms, annoyed, her eyes narrowing at the pair.

Erza nodded, feeling dejected. She watched Jellal put an arm around Lucy's waist, and her heart ached. Juvia sighed heavily, feeling pity for the gorgeous lawyer.

Juvia was about to comment when Gray and Natsu walked in. Juvia was now feeling hyper excited. Erza noticed her sudden change in behavior and looked on to see their cousins approaching.

"There you are, you too! Always together, just like an old couple!" Erza teased, happy to see them.

"Erza! You never change! I swear!" Gray said. He looked at Juvia who was blushing madly, and smiled nervously. The navy officer knew what she was thinking about! In fact, she'd been crushing on him since their early teens! "Juvia, Aunt Claire is looking for you!" he said quickly.

"Oh! I'll go see Mom! Thank you for telling me, _mon cher Gray_!" she sang.

Gray sighed miserably. "I hate it when she does that! So persistent!"

Natsu laughed. "Why don't you tell her, then?"

"Tell her what?! Juvia is my cousin! Besides, she's too sensitive! I can't just go and tell her in the face! I have been hoping that she would get a clue one day! But No! She is still clinging! If I upset her, I would never hear the end of it from Aunt Claire and Uncle John!"

Erza smiled. "You like her Gray! I can't believe you're still in denial, after all these years!"

Gray blushed slightly. "Where's Lucy anyway?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"She's over there with Mr. All Mighty!" Natsu replied. The Managing Director at Dragneel Motor Group didn't like his pompous cousin much. "Let's go and greet her, Gray! Erza, you're coming?!" he asked.

"Oh, no! I'll go see what the others are doing! If you'll excuse me!"

Her cousins nodded. Gray followed her with his eyes. He sympathized with his love-struck cousin.

* * *

After the dinner, Lucy was summoned to the Study. She knew that this year's anniversary was slightly different, but she didn't know why. _Isn't it strange that they are calling for me now?! I wonder what father is up to this time!_ She thought. She had been catching up with Gray and Natsu when their butler approached her, announcing the calling. It was a strange thing to do on a day like today.

Closing the door behind her, Lucy noticed that her father, grandmother and a foreign man in a suit, who was standing next to her father, were all talking.

Her grandmother, Amelia Heartphilia, welcomed her warmly. "Come, Lucy dear! Sit by my side!" she held her wrinkled hand out for her granddaughter.

Lucy smiled at the older woman. She loved her grandmother with all her heart for she was the one who brought her up in her long lone years. She sat down, and held her hand tenderly.

Jude decided it was time. He addressed his daughter, "Lucy! This is the new family lawyer, Mr Justine. He is here today to read your mother's will."

"Miss Heartphilia!" he greeted, smiling at the blonde.

"Mr. Justine!" she said, smiling too before asking, "I wasn't aware that my mother had left a will!"

"She did! Her will has been saved for the last fifteen years within the family's vault. As specified by the late Mrs. Heartphilia, her will wouldn't be read until fifteen years would have passed since her death, and in the presence of her only daughter, Miss Lucy Heartphilia," he explained.

"15 years?! This is a long time!"

"I'm afraid I do not hold the answer to your question. But, I believe it is time to open the will and read it as wished by your late mother. The conditions are met!"

Lucy nodded watching him as he sat at her father desk, and opened his briefcase. He put on gloves, before he retrieved a brownish envelope, an intact traditional red wax sealing it. She recognized her mother star-like seal.

The lawyer then spoke, "this is the will. As you can see, it is in a good shape and the seal has not been broken. These are proofs that the will has never been read, tampered with, or touched before."

The three nodded.

Gracefully, the green haired man opened the envelope with his paper knife. Putting it on the desk, he carefully extracted a single piece of paper. He held it out for them to see. Then, he put it on the desk, and read it quickly. Looking back at them, he said, "now that I have verified the content of the will, I will read it:

_ Magnolia, year 770._

_To my beloved daughter, Lucy._

_ I am writing this will, as I lay severely ill in my bed. I do not believe that I have much time left, before I will leave this world, my dear Lucy. My daughter! How I would give anything to see you grow up by my side! As, I gaze upon you now, Lucy! So tender, and small, still in need of my love and protection. Alas, fate has another plan for me. Another journey is awaiting me._

_ This is my will to my only daughter, and heiress to my love and heirloom. In the passing of fifteen years, I wish to have my long treasured Golden Key to be passed through to my only daughter, Lucy. The Key is the beacon of happiness. Treat it with love, and the heavens shall fill your life with joy. Cherish it, and treasure it, for it is a divine gift._

_ I hope that by the time you read the will, Lucy would have grown into a refined, graceful young woman._

_ Thank you Mother Amelia for being with me throughout my ordeal. You have always been a kind soul. Thank you, Jude, the love of my life for loving me and being my dearest husband. I have always loved you, and shall love you for eternity._

_With all my love to you,_

_Laila Heartfilia."_

Lucy broke down in tears. She still missed her mother, even after all these years. She felt her grandmother's hand rubbing her back, soothingly. Lucy, wiped her tears then, and squeezed her grandmother's hand.

"Thank you, grandmother," she wiped a tear and kissed the wrinkly cheek.

Freed Justin allowed them their moment of sorrow. He stared at the onyx box that was inside his briefcase. Looking back at his audience, he realized that they were now waiting for him to speak.

Jude, who was still sad, only nodded.

"Now, miss Heartfilia. I shall hand you the box that has been preserved with it for fifteen years!" he said as he walked towards her.

Lucy watched as Freed gave her the black box. She stared at it in awe. Opening the box slowly, she gasped. Between the red silky folds, she saw the most beautiful golden key she had ever laid eyes on. "So beautiful!" she breathed.

Her grandmother was amazed too. "Indeed, my dear! What a beautiful heirloom!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile. She picked the key, and felt its weight. Looking closely at it, she noticed the sign graved on the bow and the gravings at the end of the blade. They looked like a roaring lion. She traced the gravings with her finger, feeling the delicate work. Looking back at the sign, she wondered for a moment where she had seen it before. "Leo!" she whispered, amazed.

Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation in her hand. For a split second, she thought that the key glowed! Lucy's eyes widened! She brought the key closer to her face, staring hard at it.

"What are you doing, Lucy?" her grandmother asked, slightly embarrassed by her weird behavior.

Jude noticed the smiling Freed and coughed. The lawyer quickly gathered his stuff. He put the will inside the envelope and handed it to Lucy.

Lucy stood up quickly. She flushed slightly at the smiling lawyer. Holding the envelope, she thanked him, shaking his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Justine!" she said.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Heartfilia!" he replied. Looking at Jude, he added, "I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Heartfilia! Good night, sir, ma'am, my lady!"

As soon as Freed left, grandmother Amelia spoke, "what a polite young man!" she held her handkerchief, a soft smile was gracing her lips.

"I didn't know mother was interested in astrology?!" Lucy asked, all out of the blue.

"She was, Lucy," her father explained. "She was very 'gifted' as she used to say, she had pursued it vehemently until we met!" he added a bit somberly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her eyes shifting between the two.

"We thought it was better not to mention it to you! It is unheard of in our lineage!"her father explained, his eyes were hard.

Her grandmother, on the other hand was softer, "Lucy, my child! Please, do not be stubborn!"

"I'm not! It's just that you have kept something like this a secret from me all these years! I'm disappointed in you both! "

"Show respect, young one!" her father replied, tone rising. "What good would it have done you, if I had told you? Would it have made of you the one who you are today?! Tell me?!"

Lucy flinched. She shook with anger and hatred. He was the one who polished her personality, and gave her everything. She could never deny these facts, but she hated his controlling self. "No! But it would have been better still to know about it! This is my mother's past we are talking about! I am not interested in astrology, and I don't know why mother was! But I would have loved to know more about her! Can't you understand this!" her voice thickened, as she started sobbing suddenly.

"Lucy!" the old woman hugged the crying blonde. "You know that we love you, my child! We would never hurt you! But, we never thought highly of her practices. Even your aunts didn't approve of her 'hobby'. We didn't want you to grow up learning about astrology, or worse practicing it like your mother used to! We only wanted the best for you! And your mother agreed! She never spoke or taught you anything about it. You should understand this!" she defended.

Sighing, Lucy nodded. She wiped her tears quickly. "I understand grandmother! I apologize for my behavior!" she sighed again looking at the key, "don't worry! I'm not interested in pseudo sciences! I could never be an astrologer! I'm a business woman, and a writer, not a star reader!" she smiled at both of them, missing the faint glow of the key.

* * *

Lucy walked into her room. It was late now; her guests had all turned in for the night. She put the box and the envelope on her desk and started getting undressed, when an idea crossed her mind. Clad in sexy black lingerie, the curvaceous blonde walked to her desk, opened the box, and retrieved the key. Looking at it, she said, "what am I supposed to do with you?" Her fingers traced the sign of the key, "Leo," she breathed.

Suddenly, a golden glow emanated from the key. Lucy screamed and threw the key away, scared. _It can't be! It glowed! I've seen it with my own eyes, for real! What the hell was that?!_

Minutes passed by, the blonde was now pacing in her room, still in shock. "I have seen it! Oh my God! "She exhaled loudly. "Calm down, Lucy!" the poor blonde told herself. She looked at the key again, and called, "Leo!"

Lucy tensed when she saw the faint glow. "It's real!" she gasped again! Slowly she picked the key up, her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She swallowed hard, then whispered testingly, "Leo?" and the key reacted again, although weakly this time.

"Amazing! A magical key! It has to be!" she declared, excitedly. "My mother has left me a magical key! Oh my God!" she caressed her face, still in shock.

She grabbed the box quickly analyzing it over and over again. "There must be something! A hidden message or anything, like in the movies!" she said, poking the box everywhere.

When she couldn't find anything, she sighed in frustration. _How the hell, am I supposed to use it? All that I know is that it reacts to me when I say Leo and… _Lucy's eyes widened slightly when she noticed the familiar glow again. "Holy…, it reacts to my thoughts too! Oh-my-God!" she gulped.

"If you can really read my thoughts, then I will put the theory to test!" she said out loud, not realizing that she was actually talking to a key! She thought about the name again, and was excited to see the desired reaction.

"So, you do read my thoughts! Wow! And to know that mother had you before! I wonder what she did with you?" she looked at the key, thinking. "I wonder what you are truly used for? What do you open, key of Leo?" As soon as she asked, she noticed that the key glowed more brilliantly than before.

Lucy stared in shock at her golden key. "Hold on a sec! You didn't shine like that before! Could… could it be because I said those words?" but the key didn't react this time.

Lucy sat at her desk, and quickly wrote down the key words. "Interesting! If I'm going to find your secret, then I'll need to get the right words!" she put the key on the desk, and started writing.

She thought about all the words that have activated the key so far. "Open, Leo, key" she uttered, observing the key simultaneously, but nothing happened. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, annoyed. She tilted her head, thinking hard, "what did I say back then? Oh yeah, open key of Leo!" she said. The key glowed this time, as if encouraging her.

"Yes!" the blonde yelled again in victory! She repeated the words for a couple of time, watching the same reaction over and over again. But Lucy was getting bored already, "still I don't know your purpose! I wish mother left me something! Another message!"

She grabbed the will and skimmed through, looking for key words, but she didn't find any. "humm, let's see if I can find anything online!" she grabbed her Ipad, and plopped on her bed. Typing the keywords quickly, she scrolled down, reading the results.

Time went by. Lucy was still searching, but to no avail. She gave up in the end, sighing heavily. "What are you exactly? I couldn't find anything about you on Google, or on Fiore National Library's archives!" she rubbed her temples, feeling tired.

She held the key again, above her sleepy eyes, "maybe I'm just over analyzing the words! Now that I think about it, I wonder what you really open? A door?" she asked; no reaction.

Lucy yawned, "no? Hmm, maybe a portal, like in that old T.V series." Still no reaction.

She was now drifting to sleep. "Or…. a gate?" she mumbled, eyes almost closed now. Suddenly, the key glowed. Lucy felt a strange surge in her hand. Her eyes fluttered opened, as she looked at the glowing key.

"Holy stars!" She watched the glow dimming quickly. The words made sense to her. Lucy was fully awake now. She looked at the key again and gulped. She was scared!

_What if something scary will appear now!_ _Like aliens in Star Gate! Nah, what am I saying! This is Leo, the Zodiac sign key! Leo means Lion! Oh no! What if a lion will end up here in my room, like in Jumanji! Don't be silly! Leo isn't a lion, it's a constellation; stars! But what did mother use it for! She said that if I loved it, the heavens would bestow me with happiness. I have to know! I trust my mother's words! No harm should reach me if I use this key!This is why she left it for me in the first place! _

Leaning on her elbow, she observed the magnificent piece, before she summoned her courage, "open gate of Leo!"

Instantly, a blinding golden light shone from the key. Lucy closed her eyes, unable to see. She felt warmer which was strange, considering that she was still in her underwear. Opening her eyes slowly, Lucy looked on to see a man standing nearby, watching her with interest.

"Finally, we meet!" he said seductively.

Lucy stared at him for a second, before she screamed her lungs out, waking up everyone in the manor!

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed the beginning. Long chapter jut to get the ball rolling :D**

** Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review ;)**

**Lou.D**


	2. Magic in the Air!

**Leo**

**by**

**Lou.D**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and reviewing the first chapter. I'm glad that you have enjoyed it.

**To** _**CuteKataraox**_: Yes, Lucy was upset in the first chapter. Also, she is 25 years old now, and in a different setting (AU). She hasn't lost all her cuteness, deep down. She is just sexier now (T Rating).

**To **_**Guest: **_Thank you for your sweet words :) Power to all of you for reading and giving your opinions ;)

* * *

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia is a rich young heiress and an aspiring writer. On her mother's 15th death anniversary, she receives a very special heirloom. Little did she know that her life was about to be turned upside down forever!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Fairy Tail characters. I wish I had Leo :) sighs

* * *

**Chapter 2: Magic in the Air!**

Lucy stared at the handsome man, clad in a black suit. She was still shaking, terrified. She didn't understand what had happened. A moment ago she recited the words and BAM! He appeared out of nowhere in front of her bed. Lucy felt numb. Her breathing was irregular. Her pulse was frantic. Cold sweat was already appearing on her forehead.

"Don't be scared," he said, voice warm and kind.

But Lucy shivered more, unable to utter a word. She was petrified.

"Your reaction to me is normal. Any human would be terrified. I have appeared, because you have called for me," he added.

"Wha…who are you?" she managed to ask, still shaking.

"I am your eternal, faithful knight in shining armor," he explained proudly. He gave her a heartwarming smile.

In that moment, all fears left her heart. It was strange, but she was no longer scared of him. She put her hand on her heart, feeling her steadying heartbeat. _Why do I feel safe and happy?!_

He smiled more. "Are you feeling better now_?"_

Lucy tensed slightly. She was shocked by his question. "Yes, but…" she didn't finish her answer; her door suddenly swung open! Lucy jumped shocked by the violent intrusion.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed, barging inside, clad in a red silk robe. Soon he was followed by Jellal and Gray. As soon as they entered her room, they stared at her in shock.

The blonde noticed that their faces were reddening quickly. They were still panting, but their eyes were glued to her. It was then that she remembered why they were ogling her. She was only clad in a bra, a thong, and stockings. Lucy felt heat rising to her face quickly. She covered herself with her arms, screaming, "Ahh! What are you looking at?!"

Instantly, the three looked aside, embarrassed. Gulping hard, Natsu replied, "ah, I'm sorry Lucy! But, I came rushing to you, when I heard your scream!"

"I thought something bad had happened to you, Lucy!" Gray explained quickly.

"Lucy, put something on already! Someone is coming!" Jellal said, frustrated. He had heard footsteps approaching fast. It was bad enough that the others had seen her in her tempting state; he didn't want anyone else to see her too.

Quickly, Lucy put her bed rob on. She was mortified of the whole situation. She noticed her guest smiling, and she blushed.

Suddenly, Erza and Juvia rushed in. They looked at Lucy and the three young men who were looking aside, blushing.

"What's going on?" Juvia asked, curious. She noticed the blonde's disheveled look; her eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you dressed like that?!" she asked, suspicion filling her mind.

Erza didn't say a word. She eyed Lucy intently, waiting for her answer.

Lucy was aware of her cousin's dirty look. "Juvia! You misunderstand!" Lucy said, her hands closing the loose top of her robe.

"Then explain yourself, Lucy! I almost had a heart attack when I heard your spine-chilling scream! I was having such a nice dream about Gray _my love_!" she sighed dreamingly, swooning comically.

Gray twitched visibly, annoyed. But when he saw the teasing faces Natsu and Erza were making, he snapped, "Juvia!"

"Yes, my dear!" Juvia sing sang, goo-goo-eyed, oblivious to his apparent discomfort.

But Gray didn't have the heart to chide her. Juvia looked so cute and happy as he stared at her.

Suddenly, they heard Jude's stern voice, "Lucy!"

The blonde tensed. "Father!" she squeaked.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked, walking into her room, looking tired.

"Yes, and I'm really sorry!"

"What happened?"

Lucy thought hard. She couldn't tell them about her newfound knowledge. "I saw a big spider on my bed! You know how I hate them! I'm really sorry for screaming like that!" she covered her face with her hands, embarrassed. _Great! Now everyone will think I'm dumb!_ She heard the other man laugh heartily. She cursed under her breath.

An awkward silence fell then. Her family stared at her in disbelief.

"A spider!" they heard Jellal chuckle. He had found it most amusing. He walked to his youngest cousin leisurely. He put his arm around her shoulder, unaware of Erza's pained look and Natsu's death glare. "Do you want me to take care of it, Lucy?"

"No! Thank you! I already have!" she replied, cheeks burning. Lucy blushed more when she noticed his dark brown orbs gazing lovingly down at her. "Interesting," she heard the strange man talk. She glared at him, annoyed.

"What are you looking at?" Jellal asked. He followed her gaze and saw nothing, just the plain wall. He frowned. "Are you feeling alright, Lucy?" he asked again, feeling her temperature.

"I'm just tired! That's all!" she explained quickly.

"It's late! You should have some rest!" her father advised.

"Yes. I apologize again for disturbing you all! Sincerely!" she said.

Natsu nodded. "Have some sleep then, and don't let the spiders scare you again!" he teased, smiling toothily, as he was leaving the room.

Gray sighed. He was slightly annoyed. He bid them all goodnight and left quickly.

Erza wished them a good night too before she retreated dragging Juvia with her.

Jude sighed heavily. He glanced at the pair for a moment before he left.

Jellal stood there for a moment watching Lucy intently. "Well, I should let you have some beauty sleep. You must be very tired," he said, thumb caressing her soft cheek.

Lucy smiled. He was the only one she loved being with the most. She put her arms around his waist, bringing their bodies closer. The feeling of his hard muscles excited her to no end. "Alright, then! But, aren't you forgetting something?" she asked seductively, forgetting about her audience for a moment.

Jellal smirked. His eyes lingered for a moment on the massive mounds that were being exposed again, tempting him, before they moved to her rosy lips. "My bad!" he leaned down and kissed Lucy tenderly on the cheek.

Lucy was slightly disappointed. She had expected a kiss on the lips, but he was taking his time apparently. She pouted playfully. She wanted to drive him mad; to see him lose control for once! Putting her small hands on his lower abdomen, she was pleased to hear him gasp huskily. Eyes never leaving his, she watched him intently, as her hands traveled north, slowly caressing his abs, over the silky material. Lucy liked the lust in his eyes; his breathing was becoming more audible, as if he was struggling for control. Feeling bold, she pushed her hands inside his slightly opened robe now, enthralled at the warm feeling of his skin.

"Well, good night to you too, Jellal!" she whispered sensually, as she tiptoed and planted light kisses all over his neck teasing him more.

Jellal shivered. Lucy was driving him mad. He felt those full lips lightly touching his skin; her sweet hot breath on his neck, her soft body warm against his, molding to its hardness, her jiggly healthy mounds pushing softly against his exposed chest. Not that he was complaining, but he had wanted to take things slowly. But, Lucy was making it very hard for him at the moment. He struggled to keep from taking her then and there.

"Ahemm," someone suddenly coughed, alerting the blonde to his presence.

Lucy's breath hitched. She realized that she had completely forgotten about _him. _Her eyes followed the sound. She was surprised to see him leaning comfortably on her sofa, legs crossed, arms leisurely resting on each side, eyes half lidded, and lips smirking. Lucy's blush intensified. _He's been watching me all this time! What a pervert!_

He stood up and walked towards her. Lucy gulped when he faced her. It was the first time that she saw him that close. The blonde had to admit he was very handsome; _hot_ _as hell_ as she described him.

His smirk grew more. "It's about time we resumed our talk, Lucy!" his suave voice sent goose bumps all over her body. She slid down from Jellal who seemed confused at her abrupt stop.

"Lucy!" he asked, curious to know the reason for which she had stopped. Did she not like him enough? Or did she suddenly regret their foreplay? Lucy was moody and unpredictable; a challenge. He fastened his robe again. He was sexually frustrated; he knew he was not going to sleep any time soon tonight. "Lucy?" He asked again, noticing her stare at the sofa. " What are you looking at?" he asked confused.

Lucy looked back at him. "Nothing Jellal!" she replied quickly. She pushed her blonde bangs aside, nervously.

Jellal realized that something was wrong, but he didn't want to press for an answer. He simply wasn't that type of men. "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, Lucy!" he said suddenly.

Lucy simply nodded. She watched him as he left, closing the door behind. She looked back at her guest, still in a daze. She took the time to admire him now; indeed he was unbelievably handsome, hotter than Jellal himself. "What do you want to talk about, then?" she asked, feeling hot. _Is it me or has it gone hotter in here?!_

The man took one step towards her. Towering over her, he purred, "how we are going to live together from now and on?!"

Lucy was finding it difficult to concentrate. "What?!" she asked, softly.

"You and I are linked now, Lucy. Forever that is!" he said.

Lucy's head jerked slightly. "Who are you? No! What are you? I know that you came from the Key! Are you a genie?!" she asked suddenly.

He chuckled lightly. "Smart woman! But I am not a genie! I am Leo, the Zodiac leader. Your celestial spirit. "

"A spirit!" she repeated slowly, in shock.

He didn't say a word. His eyes however were intense, watching her every reaction.

Lucy was not ready for this revelation. It was beyond anything known for her. Her eyes studied his face, "you look so human!" she whispered.

He chuckled lightly. "Were you expecting a lion?" he asked bemused.

Lucy shook her head, "no! I had a feeling you weren't one!"

Leo was intrigued. His pupils dilated, "Oh! How so?" he asked.

She pushed a blonde lock behind her ear, "the truth is that I never knew what you truly looked like! I never pictured you as a lion, because I was simply thinking about the stars. But, I never realized that this was your true form!" she blushed.

Leo was impressed. Not only was she shrewd but she was gorgeous and a passionate woman, as he had gathered from her earlier seduction. He was already thrilled.

"So even though you didn't know what I truly looked like, you still summoned me? Most humans won't have the courage to use an unknown artifact!"he remarked.

Lucy sighed. "I am not different from the rest. If it wasn't for my mother's words, we wouldn't be talking now!" she explained. Gazing at his mesmerizing eyes, she asked,"I don't know why she left me your key! Can you tell me, please?!"

Crossing his arms, the spirit said, "she left you the key, so I could do your biding, obviously!"

Lucy was quiet, thinking. She clapped her hands suddenly,"you mean you can make my wishes come true?"

Leo observed her for a moment before he said, "not everything, I'm afraid! As the leader of the Zodiac, I'm cut out for specific tasks," he explained.

The blonde was curious now. "Like what?" she prompted him, smiling.

"Protection, among other things!" he smirked.

Lucy felt slightly uncomfortable. _Why is he smirking? I don't like the way he's looking at me! _Suddenly, she remembered something. "Why were you spying on me back then?" she asked annoyed now.

"When?" he feigned ignorance.

The blonde blushed deeply. "Back then, you know!" she added briefly, disliking the smirk that was back on his face.

"Ah, you mean, when you were _seducing_ your cousin." Encouraged by her tremendous blush, he went on, "but I wasn't spying on you! I had been there all along! You should've remembered that, Lucy!"

The blonde didn't utter a word. Her whole face was red now. _How dare you! _Her eyes narrowed when she remembered the look of ecstasy he had back then. She smiled naughtily. "Well, since you're here to do my biding," she looked up at him, "I ask you not to watch me wheneverI touch, seduced, kiss or even make out with Jellal, Leo. Okay?"

"You have my word, Lucy!" he said coolly. "Don't forget that we will be living together until the key is passed on again!" his eyes bore into hers.

Lucy shrugged not thinking much about his words."Fine then, Leo! You can do whatever you want, as long as you don't disturb me when I'm with Jellal!"

Leo smirked.

* * *

**End of chapter 2 :D**

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review ;)**

**Till next chapter!**

**Lou.D**


	3. Choices

**Leo**

**by**

**Lou.D**

**A/N**

You can now check this fiction's covers ( black & white/coloured) on DeviantArt ;)

* * *

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia is a rich young heiress and an aspiring writer. On her mother's 15th death anniversary, she receives a very special heirloom. Little did she know that her life was about to be turned upside down forever!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Fairy Tail characters. I wish I had Leo :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Choices**

Lucy shrugged. "Fine then, Leo! You can do whatever you want, as long as you don't disturb me when I'm with Jellal!"

Leo smirked. "As you wish, Master!" he said suddenly, startling the blonde.

Lucy couldn't help but blush. She was already imagining perverted things. She noticed the gleam in his eyes and her lips parted slightly. _Why do I feel so hot, and horny? What's wrong with me?! _Lucy didn't understand the lust that she was feeling inside. She was on fire, and it was scaring her. She had to change the subject to get her mind out of the gutter. Sitting on her bed now, she asked, "why did mother have your key?"

Putting his hands into his pockets, he said, "because she was a celestial mage."

"A mage? you mean a witch?!"she asked, shocked.

"One way of putting it! However, those who possess the keys are referred to as celestial mages. And they are few nowadays," he explained.

Lucy thought about what he said, before she asked again, "but why? And how?"

Leo then retrieved his hands and walked to her. He sat close by; their legs were touching. "I am a spirit, Lucy. Magic is our essence. Your mother drew her powers from me and her other spirits. And these powers were used to cast, or reverse a spell, lift a curse, heal the sick and so on. In short, your mother used her magic for the greater good."

Slowly, Lucy smiled. "She was a good mage!" she said softly.

Leo nodded. "Yes, she was! The greatest celestial mage we have ever known!" he said sadly, looking at the carpeted floor.

The blonde watched him, confused; she didn't know what to do. She felt awkward. She wanted to ask him, but she held back. _Ok, this is weird! I'm here all alone with a sad looking spirit! What on earth am I supposed to do?! _"Umm! Leo?" she asked softly.

Leo's eyes shot up to her again. "I am sorry, Lucy! I got all sad on our first meeting! "he said, shaking his head.

Lucy studied him. "No, it's Ok! I guess Mom must've been a great master!" she said. She watched him nod slowly. Lucy was happy, the celestial spirits, these magical beings, loved her mother too. The realization filled the young woman with pride. "Tell me about the other keys? Where are they now?" she asked again.

"Your mother was the owner of four golden keys: Aquarius, Cancer, Capricorn and Leo. Unfortunately, she was forced to give up her keys when she fell ill. Only I remained with her until she passed away."

Lucy's mouth gaped, "four! And Cancer! No way!" she exclaimed, happily.

The Lion Spirit laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yes! Cancer! You're sign if I do remember correctly, isn't it?" he asked.

The blonde's breath hitched in her throat, "how do you know that?!" She asked, not realizing that she was leaning forward towards him.

Leo watched her move towards him; his lips drew upwards mischievously. "Because I do, my sweet master!"he replied vaguely.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, "oh! Won't you tell me, my sweet Leo?" She pouted.

The Grand Lion's eyes widened slightly before he got a hold of himself. He didn't expect her to be so direct and tempting. He swallowed hard; his new master was very different; but he wasn't complaining so far. "I witnessed your birthday's parties each July, Lucy! " he finally said.

Lucy blinked," no way! You were invited!"

The spirit smiled proudly, "I'm the leader of the Zodiac! I was invited many times to the Heartfilias' celebrations! "

"But, how? No one can see you apart from your master!" she argued.

"Well, I took on a human form!" he simply said.

"What!" she almost yelled, making him flinch.

"I can take a physical form if I desire to be seen among the humans!" he explained.

Lucy was baffled! "Wow!" she exclaimed, watching him with awe. She clasped her hands surprising the spirit again, "show me!"

Leo shook his head for the second time at the hyper young woman. He glowed for a second, before he spoke again, "done!"

A fine blonde eyebrow arched, "hmm! But you look the same!" she commented.

Leo stood up quickly. Offering his hand, he asked, "come with me!" He was pleased when she put her small, soft hand into his. He had to admit that he liked the feeling. It was strange but Lucy Heartfilia was affecting him already in many ways.

They stood together in front of her big golden mirror. Lucy gasped when she saw his reflection, "amazing!" she breathed.

"Not complete yet," he said. He raised his hand in front of the curious woman and snapped it. Immediately, a pair of blue shades appeared from thin air.

Lucy gasped like a child. Her eyes followed the pair that was landing slowly into his awaiting hand. The young woman blushed when he put them on, and smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat then. _How can anyone look so perfect! And those shades! My God! He's sizzling hot. And to think that he's all mine! I think I'm gonna nosebleed!_

Leo just watched her in amusement. "I do have another appearence if you wish to see!" he informed her.

Lucy who had been busy thinking, finally realized that he had said something. She flushed when she realized her mistake. "Sorry! What did you say, Leo?" she asked timidly.

Leo stared at her for a moment. His eyes darkened behind the bluish shades. "Lucy, " he called her name suavely, watching her shiver. "You weren't listening?" he asked. His fingers suddenly moved to her burning cheek. "And you're blushing," he observed.

Lucy trembled more. His intimate gesture surprised and thrilled her: she wanted more. The feeling of his fingers on her burning skin aroused her. Her lust had intensified unbearably. She swallowed, when his other fingers touched her too, cupping her cheek completely.

"Leo," she moaned, unable to fight the desire anymore. Her eyes were heavy, her lips were parted. She shivered again when his thumb caressed her burning skin.

"Master," he drawled huskily. He knew that he had to put an end to the rising tension before it would get too far for both of them. His new master was just too sensitive to his presence.

"You should get some rest!" he said slowly.

Lucy then closed her eyes. She brought her hand to her cheek, covering his big hand by doing so. It was the second time that their hands touched. She opened her eyes, and looked up at him, smiling adoringly. "Yeah," she whispered.

The spirit led her then slowly to her bed. Lucy let him drag her to her king size bed, watching his broad shoulders and the mane like wild hair. When they stopped in front of her bed, Lucy smiled seductively, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Well, aren't you going to wish your master a good night, Leo?" she asked playfully.

The spirit obliged. "Sweet dreams, Lucy," he said. He kissed her knuckles softly, earning a bashful giggle from the blonde.

"Leo, you are such a gentleman," she said, appreciatively. She blinked, thinking, _did I just call him a gentleman? _She looked up at him and noticed him smiling.

"Thank you," he replied. "I shall return to the spirit world now. You know now how to reach out to me. Just utter the incantation and I'll be by your side in a heartbeat," he added watching her nod. "Or," he went on, smirking now, "you can just think about me, Lucy," he finished, winking.

Lucy watched him fade in his golden light. She gulped audibly; his last words were like a cold shower that brought her out of her stupor. "Oh no! Don't tell me he…!" She didn't finish for she knew the answer. She remembered now that he had reacted to her thoughts when she had tried to summon him earlier on. Lucy slapped her forehead, "how can I be so stupid! Oh my God! How embarrassing! All those dirty thoughts! "

"Leo! You weasel!" she screamed, frustrated.

On the astral plane, Leo was laughing to his heart content! "My sweet master!" he chuckled again, watching his agitated summoner scream her frustration out.

* * *

On the following day, Lucy woke up late. Her maid had proposed to bring her breakfast to her room, but the blonde refused. She put her clothes on quickly, and walked to the Dining Room. Upon entering, the blonde was surprised to find Jellal there, enjoying a cup of coffee while reading the paper.

"Good morning, Lucy," he greeted her first. He put the paper on the table, standing up to meet her.

"Morning Jellal. You're still here?!" she asked, as his hand slithered around her small waist.

"Yes," he said, smiling. He kissed her forehead briefly, "You woke up late! Did the spider invade your dreams last night?" he teased.

Lucy laughed. "No, but small lions did! And I didn't get much sleep at all!" she laughed again.

"You have such a funny imagination, Lucy!" He smiled broadly, "come, have a seat." He said, and watched the door opened, revealing two maids and a food cart.

The two talked and laughed. Lucy was happy to have such quality time together. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"They left, Lucy. Juvia went out with Gray. Natsu left with Uncle Jude, aunties are in town, and Erza returned to Haregon City. She received a call. Work, I suppose."

Lucy smiled, "Juvia and Gray together? About time! I missed it!" she snickered.

"Yes, you did! Aunt Claire insisted he would go with them for a tour in town. And he couldn't say no, obviously! But he didn't seem bothered that much, Lucy!"

"Oh! May be he has finally warmed up to Juvia! May be they'll start dating soon," she said before she sipped her coffee.

"May be," he said. "What about you?" he asked suddenly, putting the paper on the table.

Lucy watched him, "what about me?"

Jellal saw her tense. "Don't you think it's about time we dated officially?" he asked after a moment.

Lucy put her cup down. She had been waiting for this moment for years now; still, she felt apprehensive.

"I suppose, you're right. Although…," she didn't finish, as her mind was racing.

Jellal held her hand. "Go on, Lucy, I'm all ears," he encouraged the blonde.

Lucy shifted her eyes between the cup, and his hand, before they finally settled on the smiling politician. "I think we should take it slowly. I don't know if I'm ready to announce it yet," she said quickly.

Jellal observed his cousin intently. "Lucy, I'd like to make it official. Uncle Jude will disapprove if we won't announce it. I am simply serious about you, and our future."

Lucy blushed, "our future!" she whispered. "You mean, you want us to…" she watched him smile brightly.

"Are you still unsure?" he asked again. His thumb was rubbing her knuckles softly.

Lucy then sighed. "In that case, will you give me some time to think? I'll let you know when I make up my mind."

"I see, although, I don't understand your hesitancy," he replied, slightly worried that she might change her mind.

Lucy smiled at him, "may be because I don't like the whole announcement idea. So, old fashioned! Why can't we be like everyone else's? Dating without so much ado?!" she said.

Jellal sighed. "Because we aren't like the rest of the world. We come from noble lineage, and we still have our ways, and traditions to uphold. It is a fate that we can't escape. Besides," he squeezed her hand, "I think we need to get together after what happened last night. "

The young blonde noticed the light blush that was spreading over his face. She blushed too, when she remembered her wanton behaviour. _I guess I crossed the lines, yesterday! _"About that, I apologize. I hope you don't think lowly of me!" she suddenly said.

Jellal was taken aback. "I could never think lowly of you, Lucy. I'm not some lay man from the town. You're very special to me, Lucy. This is why we should come clear about our feelings for each other," he reasoned.

Lucy was quiet. Jellal had been right. It was time for her to act her age and stop fooling around with men. But Lucy was a free spirited young woman; she just liked doing what she wanted. Up till now, she was accustomed to flirting with her cousin without worrying about anything else. But after her bold move, things changed drastically. She knew that she could simply say 'yes' now and be over with it, and start flirting and doing crazy stuff with Jellal, but she hesitated. She didn't want to rush things, so she asked again for some time to think.

* * *

Lucy was now sitting at her desk. She had been busy reading some novel excerpts when she received a call. After that, Lucy wasn't able to focus again: her mind was thinking non-stop about Jellal.

"I'm such a complicated person! Why couldn't I have just said 'yes' to him this morning!" she sighed, lying her head on her desk. "Really! I can be a pain sometimes! "she moaned. Lucy leaned back into her seat, "yes, but he wants us to get married! I'm not sure about this! Heck, I'm not even ready yet!" she said out loud.

Lucy sighed again. "Jellal is sweet, but I want to meet other men too! Handsome, smart men," she said smiling. Her eyes widened slightly when Leo's image crossed her mind. "Why on earth am I thinking about him now?" the blonde was shocked. "My spirit! To think that Mom called upon him in her magic! Hold on a sec, does that make me a witch too?!" Lucy feared the answer greatly. She thought for a moment before she hurried to her office door, and blinds shutting them. Slowly, she spoke, "Open Gate of Leo!" The blonde watched in fascination as the celestial spirit emerged finally into the physical plane.

"Lucy, you have called my dear?" he asked in his irresistible voice.

Lucy felt the familiar heat and dizziness. She folded her arms, narrowing her eyes at him, "yes, Leo. I have a few questions that I want to ask you."

Leo nodded. "But, why is it so dark in here? And why are you speaking so quietly?" he asked genuinely curious.

"I don't want anyone hearing our voices. Besides, whenever you appear, you light the place with your golden aura. It will make the others suspicious!" she said.

"Aha! But, I don't particularly enjoy seeing my sweet master in such conditions. How about I take you out for lunch, and you could ask me whatever your heart wishes, hmm?" he stood in front of her, caging her between the door and his body.

Lucy gulped. His proximity was affecting her badly. "Leo," she whispered weakly, overwhelmed by the rising desire.

"Yes, master!" he replied, suavely. His eyes never leaving hers.

"Why…why do you! Why aren't you wearing your shades?!" she finally asked.

Leo was surprised. "Well, I just don't! but if you like them that much master, then I'll wear them for you!" he gave her a seductive smile.

"I didn't mean it that way, Leo! You can read my thoughts, you know that!" she defended.

The spirit put his shades on and stared at her, "my mistake, master! Let us be on our way, shall we?!" he replied, smoothly.

Suddenly someone knocked at her door. "Miss Heartfilia! Are you alright?!" she heard Wendy, her young secretary's worried voice.

But, Lucy didn't get much time to reply, as her door opened unexpectedly. The blonde stumbled forward and landed into Leo's awaiting arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry for barging in! "the young blue haired girl apologized. She noticed the darkness in the room and asked, "it is so dark in here! Were you taking a nap, Miss Heartfilia?!" she asked innocently.

Lucy nodded. She couldn't utter a word. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. When the door had opened she found herself hugged tightly. His strong arms enveloped her soft body protectively, pushing her against his hard muscles. Lucy almost fainted at the incredible sensation that shot in her back then. But Leo flipped her around suddenly, before the door opened completely. Lucy who was now facing Wendy, was in fact leaning against Leo, whose arms were still wrapped around her waist.

"Miss Heartfilia, you're face is so red. Do you have a fever?!" the young girl stepped closer to her this time, worried sick about her.

"I'm fine, Wendy! I was talking on the phone, and you startled me!"

Wendy looked on, but she didn't see any mobile phone. She nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Anways, I'm out for luch now! Might not return early!" she said quickly as she stumbled again towards her desk.

"Ma'am! Ar-" she was cut off quickly.

"I said I was fine, Wendy! Don't worry! I'm off now!" the blonde grabbed her bag and keys and hurried outside, passing a very confused secretary.

"Okay!" they young girl said.

As soon as Lucy got out, she let out a long breath. She put her hand on her heart, feeling her still wild beating heart. "That was close!" she whispered.

"My opinion too," he said, watching her.

Lucy's eyes narrowed at Leo. She wanted to lash out at him, but then noticed the hush gesture he was making. She followed his finger's direction and was appalled to see Wendy watching her from the now opened shades.

Lucy got into her car and sped off like a mad woman.

* * *

**End of ch 3 **

**Don't forget to review, thanks **

**Lou.D**


	4. Revelation

**Leo**

**by**

**Lou.D**

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia is a rich young heiress and an aspiring writer. On her mother's 15th death anniversary, she receives a very special heirloom. Little did she know that her life was about to be turned upside down forever!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Fairy Tail characters. I wish I had Leo :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Revelation**

Lucy got inside the car quickly. She started the engine, and sped off like a mad woman. She was shocked, and slightly angry with herself and with her spirit. Her eyes widened when she remembered the latter. "Shit! I forgot Leo!" she blurted out. Pulling suddenly over, she called for the spirit urgently, "Leo!" The blonde waited hoping that her loving spirit would appear any moment now. Alas, he didn't. Lucy waited for another five minutes before she called him again, but in vain. The stubborn spirit simply refused to show up. "Arghhh," she grumbled, frustrated. Turning the car on, the blonde hit the road driving back to her office.

"Call me crazy, but I think he's still there! May be angry too! What the hell! I thought I was the master here!" she cursed, stepping more on the gas pedal, picking up speed.

Loke was sitting on a leather couch. He had been enjoying some tea when he felt a familiar yet blazing aura getting closer. His lips stretched into a sly smile. "Someone is very angry today!" he said as he took a long sip from the delicious tea.

The young blonde scanned the place quickly for a handsome spirit, but saw no one. Her upper lip twitched in annoyance. "The nerve of him!" she managed between greeted teeth. Grabbing her bag quickly, the young woman got out of her car, slamming the door rather harshly. "Where on earth are you?" she whispered, trying to figure out his whereabouts. Looking at her window, the blonde decided then that she would check her office.

As soon as she reached the hall leading to her office, she was greeted by the smiling secretary. "Welcome back, Ma'am. I didn't expect you to return quickly!" Wendy said.

But, Lucy brushed her off. She was just annoyed and wanted to check the place quickly. "I'm leaving again, Wendy! Any calls?!" she asked, ignoring her remark.

"Yes. Mr. Celeste is waiting for you," she said.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?!"

Wendy tilted her head slightly. She was still a new recruit; she hoped she hadn't made a mistake. She repeated carefully, holding the file tighter to her chest, "Mr. Celeste, Ma'am. He arrived shortly after you left. I have informed him about your leave as you instructed, but he insisted on waiting for you. He said that you'd be back in no time!"

Lucy looked at her secretary in shock. _Who is this guy?!_ "Thank you Wendy! But, next time," she paused as she gave her a stern look, "don't let anyone into my office. Ok?" she said.

Wendy nodded before she replied, "I apologize, but he said that he was a friend, Ma'am!" the young secretary bit her lip, fearing the consequences of her act.

Lucy's mind was racing in thought. _A friend?! Who is this person?!_ She moved to her office, "it's Ok, Wendy!" she said quickly, as she opened the door.

Wendy let out a long breath when the door finally closed. "Thank you God!" she breathed, before taking her seat back and resuming her work.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, as she examined the stranger who had claimed to be friends with her. She walked up to the smiling man who was now standing up to greet her. "Welcome back," he said smoothly.

Lucy removed her black shades quickly. "What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously.

"Waiting for my Master who happened to have forgotten all about her faithful knight!" he said, dramatically.

Lucy flushed then, remembering what she did. She stared at him for a moment before she sighed. "I'm really sorry, Leo! I don't know how it happened! I got all flustered back then," she bit her lip, embarrassed.

Leo watched her, before he went on, "we, celestial spirits, Lucy, are very proud beings. Our word is our honor. In fact, a summoner-spirit bond relies heavily on whether you can keep your word or not."

Lucy gulped hard. She knew then that she had offended the Leader of the Zodiac. His words echoed in her mind. Studying his facial features, she noticed that he didn't look angry. On the contrary, he looked calm, and his eyes were gazing kindly down at her.

Grabbing his hands quickly, and shocking him by doing so, the blonde said, "I sincerely apologize Leo. I realize my mistake now! Anyone would've been so offended with my stupid act, let alone you," she added whispering, "the King of the Zodiac!"

Leo then graced her with a dashing smile that made her heart throb. "No worries, Lucy," he drawled, watching her intently. "I believe that you seek some answers, don't you?" he asked after a moment.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, I do. I ―," the blonde was surprised when he put his finger on her plump rosy lips, silencing her. She blushed tremendously at the intimate gesture.

"Not here, Master!" he said, dragging his finger slowly over her lips.

Lucy watched him. The gesture had awakened familiar feelings within her. She gulped, embarrassed at the thoughts that were once again invading her mind. She knew that her spirit could read her mind, but she couldn't help it. When he finally removed his finger, Lucy didn't dare look at his face. She moved past him to her desk. She sighed slowly, as she put her bag on it. She knew that she couldn't control herself around him any longer. Something needed to be done.

Turning around, she said, facing him, "I want to ask you about many things. But, before that, I want to ask you about one thing in particular."

Leo nodded. "What is it, Lucy?"

"Can you stop or refrain from reading my mind?" she asked, fixating him with her eyes.

"Yes," he replied.

Lucy smiled brightly. "This is good to know! Then, I want you to do it! I don't want you to read my thoughts, Leo! It's stressing me out! Plus, I want to have some privacy!" she finally let it out.

"You will have your privacy, Lucy! Anything else?!" he asked curtly.

Lucy bit her lip. "Yeah," she said before adding, "but let's talk somewhere else! This isn't the right place to discuss it!"

Leo then walked confidently to his summoner. He leaned over, whispering closely to her face, "told you!"

The young writer couldn't help but smile. She felt his hand on her back, and she tilted her head at him. "Can't keep your hands off me, can you?" she remarked, rather boldly.

His hand stilled then. Slowly, a faint blush started spreading over his cheeks. He didn't say a word. He just kept on watching her, waiting for any further comment. When she didn't, he smiled mysteriously down at her.

It was a smile that intrigued the young woman. She didn't know what he was thinking about! She wished at the moment that she were a mind reader. She only knew one thing: he was onto something that pleased him greatly.

"Well, let us go now! We need to talk!" she said, on the move already.

* * *

Lucy drove the car thinking. Her spirit was on the other seat, watching the road, the cars, the buildings, and the pedestrians. She glanced at him, and smiled. She wondered how a spirit could behave like a human. For a moment she wondered what life on the physical plane was like for a spirit.

"Tell me, Leo?" she asked. When she got his attention, she continued, "Am I considered a witch?"

"Not yet, Lucy!" he replied, watching her now.

Lucy licked her lips. "What do you mean?" she asked again, feeling nervous.

"You can't cast spells yet," he replied, staring at her tempting lips.

"Really! So, what am I then? A witch in the making!" she mused.

The spirit smiled. "You could say that!" he said.

"But, I have no magical powers?" she glanced at him.

He watched a red car that passed them by, "in fact, Lucy, you do have some. But, it's still weak," he revealed.

Lucy's heart thumped loudly in her chest. "Are you saying that I do? That I can wield it! That's impossible!"

Leo leaned into his seat, watching his master. He let his eyes roam all over her slender, creamy arms, to the seatbelt that was squeezing her massive boobs. His eyes lingered there briefly before he answered. "Only celestial mages can call upon us, Lucy! No other human can!" he explained, as his eyes traced the length of her sexy legs behind his shades.

She didn't say a word. She kept her eyes on the road. "I'm like Mom, then?!"

"Definitely! Although, you need to work more if you want to be like the late Master!"

Lucy watched the light traffic turn to red. She halted the car, and waited. "I still can't believe it! But, how can I be a mage when I've never practiced magic in my life!" she wondered, baffled.

"Are you sure about that, Lucy?! Do you not remember?!"

Lucy faced him quickly. It was a confusing question. "Remember what?!"

"The fact that you practiced magic when you were younger!" he said.

"WHAT!" Lucy shrieked, startling her spirit. "When?!" she asked quickly, face paling.

Leo was about to reply when he heard the annoying honking of the cars behind them. "Move it already!" they heard someone shouting rudely.

Lucy almost swore. "Sorry!" she apologized from her car window. She turned right, and resumed her talk. "I've never practiced magic in my whole life, Leo!" she argued, stubbornly.

"Well, you did. A long time ago, when you were six! "he said, watching her shocked face.

Lucy shook her head in disbelief. She saw a small restaurant nearby, and she stepped more on the speed pedal. "And how do you know that , Leo? Were you present?!" she asked suddenly.

Leo noticed the restaurant. "No, I wasn't. But I was aware of what happened back then. I'm the leader of the Zodiacs, after all!"

Lucy glanced at him quickly. Pulling over inside the restaurant's park, she was quick to turn the engine off. Removing her seatbelt, she went on, "okay! So, what happened exactly? And why can't I remember anything?!" she asked, watching him remove his seatbelt in turn.

"Celestial Magic has been practiced secretly in your family for generations. This 'art' as your ancestors called it was passed down throughout time to one member only. You mother was chosen when she was eighteen. Because you are the only child of Laila Heartfilia, your late mother feared that you were different, that the art would be lost with her. So, she did what we call _the initiation_!" he explained.

"Initiation? Into what?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Into Celestial Magic, Lucy! Your mother had a feeling that you had it in you. So, she tested you. Turned out that she was right!" he smiled again.

"Okay, but what did she do exactly?!" she urged him.

"The only thing to know whether you are a potential Celestial mage or not!" he clapped his hands, adding, "to summon a Celestial Spirit per se!"

Lucy gasped then. Eyes wide, lips parted, she gawked at her spirit! "Wha..! I summoned a celestial spirit when I was six! "When he nodded slowly, she fell back in her seat, in shock. She put her hand on her forehead, trying to accept the new revelation. She shook her head after some minutes, smiling. She looked at Leo again, "I don't know what to think!"

Leo nodded, understanding. "You don't have to! You just need to accept it! "he said. He waited for a few minutes before he added, "this is why you were able to summon me! I believe that you felt the bond when you first touched my key, didn't you?"

Lucy thought about it his words, trying to remember that feeling she had when she held the key for the first time. He was right; she had felt a tingling sensation back then when she touched it. Looking at him, she confessed, "I did! And it glowed! I thought it was a trick of light back then!"

The Grand Lion Spirit laughed heartedly then. "You see! Did anyone see it apart from you?" he asked again.

"No! Grandmother, dad and the family lawyer were with me! They never saw it! I was the only one!" She went on, asking, wanting to know more, "but, which spirit did I summon back then?"

Leo shuddered. "You called upon Aquarius! You succeeded even if it was just for a brief moment!"

The young woman smiled, enthusiastically. She was feeling proud already. "Really! Too bad I don't remember!" she looked at the restaurant again, "I wish I could! It would have been really nice! Don't you think so, Leo?!" she asked him, face full of hope and joy.

Leo wanted to tell her the truth. She was his Master after all, but he didn't want to erase that beautiful smile that he had grown to love in such a short time. He debated whether he should tell her or not. In the end, he decided that she needed to know everything; it was his duty.

"Yes, I believe so! However the late Master thought it was best to erase the memory," he informed her. Before she could utter a word, he resumed explaining, "Aquarius is a strong Zodiac spirit. Back then, you were only a child, but you succeeded into summoning her. Unfortunately, you couldn't handle Aquarius immense spiritual presence. If the late Master hadn't interfered, you would have lost your life, Lucy!"

The young blonde paled then. She looked at her shaking hands. "So, it was a terrible experience?" she whispered.

He held both of her hands, then. "No! You were absolutely brilliant! It is unheard of, Lucy! Rare are those who can summon a Zodiac spirit in their tender age! The late Master knew that you could do it! But, she didn't want you to grow up with the memory, and the pain you suffered as such. She erased it, but your magic is still within you" he gestured with his finger towards her chest, making her blush, "just like a flower that's about to be opened," he concluded.

The young blonde was blushing madly. She looked aside, timidly, blushing like a school girl. "I get everything now! Thank you for telling me!" she said, refusing to face him. Lucy was simply embarrassed. She wondered if his words were innocent! Or was she the perverted one?! Lucy truly couldn't tell! Not in such a closed space with him. She felt hot, then. Looking at him sideways, the young woman noticed that he was smirking.

"Lucy, are you alright?!" he asked, surprising her.

She pushed her blond fringe aside and sighed loudly. Opening the door, she said, "come Leo! Let's finish out talk inside the restaurant!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 4 :D**

**Sorry for the late post. I hope you've had all a nice Xmass and New Year time :D**

**By the way, you can check my FT Happy New Year fanart on DeviantArt. **

**Thx for reading, guyz. Don't forget to review **

**Lou.D**


	5. Revelation II

**Leo**

**by**

**Lou.D**

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia is a rich young heiress and an aspiring writer. On her mother's 15th death anniversary, she receives a very special heirloom. Little did she know that her life was about to be turned upside down forever!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Fairy Tail characters. I wish I had Leo.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revelation II**

The young blonde stepped outside the car. "Come Leo! Let's finish our talk inside the restaurant!" she said, waiting for him.

The spirit got out of the car. He adjusted his shades before joining his summoner.

Pushing the door, Lucy walked in, followed by Leo. Her white high heels clicked on the floor as she moved swiftly, all the while looking for the perfect place. She spotted the farthest table, and she smiled. As soon as she took her seat, she put her bag aside and waited for him to join her.

Their conversation in the car was still fresh on her mind. Clasping her fingers, she watched her spirit walking confidently towards her. Lucy had to admit that there was certain flair to his presence, even if he was now in his human form. Lucy couldn't help but stare at her approaching 'spirit' in awe.

Then, the blonde noticed that she wasn't the only one who had been watching him. In fact, since setting foot inside, all heads turned around, following him. She heard a giggle, and her eyes focused on another blonde young woman, who appeared to be around her age. Lucy noticed how the other blonde was starring with dreamy eyes at Leo. Realization downed then on Lucy. Looking around her, the young writer noticed the same reaction on the other women inside the restaurant. Even the female staff had stopped going about their work and were now watching him. The young summoner narrowed her eyes, feeling slightly annoyed.

The whole scene was funny, but Leo didn't seem bothered by it at all. Lucy's eyes drifted back to the Zodiac leader: he was smiling as he finally stood towering before her table.

"Take a seat, Leo," his master said quickly.

Leo could hear the urgency in her voice. His master didn't look pleased. He sat down, not uttering a word. Looking again at his master, he noticed that her eyes were looking past him, as if they were studying something, or watching someone in particular.

"Don't mind them, Lucy," he said.

His comment shocked her. Starring at his handsome features, Lucy felt heat rising to her cheeks. She smiled awkwardly. Her spirit had apparently been aware of everything around him.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You know what I mean, "he replied in a very velvety voice.

Lucy shivered. She crossed her legs fighting the fluttering sensation that was spreading through her core. She huffed, after a moment, annoyed that he could read her so easily. "I don't like their stares! They're annoying," she confessed.

Leo smiled. "My sweet master!" he paused to watch her blush more. "They can't help it!" he added shortly.

The young blonde became intrigued. "What do you mean?" she asked after a moment.

"They are just sensitive to my presence, "he said, clasping his hands, drawing his master's sight consequently to his ring adorned fingers.

It was the first time that she noticed the golden rings. The young writer then wondered why he had so many. Her eyes focused on a big golden ring which encompassed a beautiful green gem which reminded her of Leo's eyes.

"You said they were reacting to your presence?" she asked again, still watching the big emerald.

"Yes."

"But why?"

Leo smiled proudly before he said, "it is part of who I am, Lucy!" Leo didn't have to explain everything; he hoped his master would understand his words. When his master didn't say a word, he spoke again. "I see that you're interested in my rings," he remarked, changing the subject.

Lucy's eyes snapped back to his face at his statement. Her breath hitched when her brown eyes met his enchanting green ones. He had finally taken his shades off, and the poor girl was now being exposed to their charm again. Swallowing hard, she fought the blush that was threatening to consume her pretty face.

"Umm, they are beautiful golden rings. I haven't noticed them before!" she said, feeling slightly embarrassed that she had been caught staring. She was about to ask more about them, when someone appeared by their table.

"Welcome to our restaurant," a cute waitress said as she handed them two small menu brochures. "Please take your time reading our specialties. I'll be back with you to take your orders once you're ready," she said. The waitress smiled at Leo before she turned around and left.

Lucy arched an eyebrow at the scene. She grabbed the menu and tried to read, but her treacherous mind kept on playing the same scene over and over again. _"Some people are just plain rude! I wonder if I'll be able to put up with this madness much longer! But, I shouldn't care! He is my spirit for God's sake! And I'm behaving like a jealous girlfriend!" _

Lucy didn't notice that her spirit was studying her reaction. He hadn't given the waitress any response out of respect and loyalty to his master. He now belonged to Lucy and had no right to flirt with another female in front of her. But, when her cheeks reddened, he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. Obviously, he could name one or two things; still, it wasn't like knowing what was going exactly through her mind.

Suddenly, Lucy sighed rather loudly. She put the menu on the table, leaned on the comfortable seat then looked at him. She smiled lazily at Leo, surprising him.

The spirit was aware of the sudden mood swing: his master seemed happy. His curiosity intensified: he wished then he truly knew what had made her so relaxed. "Ready to order, master?" he asked.

Lucy nodded.

* * *

After they had finished their lunch, they called for the waitress again who showed up instantly by Leo's side. Lucy watched the flirting young woman who was cooing at Leo as she scribbled down his second order on her tiny notebook. She didn't feel anger; in fact, Lucy had decided she was going to ignore this _phenomenon_ as best as she could. For her, it was ridiculous to get annoyed every single time a woman blushed, cooed, laughed, winked or greeted him. She glanced at her watch, and decided that she still had time to talk more to her spirit about their earlier discussion.

When the flirting waitress was gone, Lucy finally spoke, "at last! Now we can talk!"

Leo smiled nodding. "Indeed," he replied, agreeing.

Encouraged by his words, she continued, "I have been thinking about what you told me back in the car." She looked him in the eye, summoning her courage, before she finally admitted, "I don't know if I really want to be like mother." She watched him more before she added, "it is not easy for me to put it in simple words, but I think―"

"I understand, master," he cut her short. "You seem to have doubts about _the art_. But," he paused to emphasize his next words, "you shouldn't be scared." Upon seeing her growing eyes, he resumed, soothing her fears, "you are the daughter of Laila Heartfilia, the greatest Celestial Mage ever known. If it is any consolation, the late master was scared when she first became a Celestial mage, just like you are now."

Lucy couldn't help but imagine the scene. A soft smile graced her lips then. Leo's words reached her and she looked at him eager to know more.

"The late master was only eighteen back then. It wasn't easy for her to accept the new revelation. It took her quite a long time before she came to accept her magic." Leo starred at his master more, understanding her need to know more. "Everything happened on one fateful day," he added suddenly.

Lucy swallowed, eyes dilated. "What happened exactly?" she asked, becoming more curious now.

"She saved a classmate from a group of bad guys," he replied smiling at the shocked blonde.

Yes, Lucy couldn't believe what she heard. She imagined her mother: a young teen, clad in her school uniform, saving another girl from the big, bad guys. "Really?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with joy.

Leo nodded. He didn't say a word; the waitress appeared again with their coffee and petit fours. The spirit watched her as she put down everything on the table, stealing glances at him sometimes.

"Enjoy," she said, eyeing Leo more, who thanked her quickly.

Lucy shook her head, as she watched the retreating waitress. "Unbelievable," she muttered. She noticed her spirit smiling, and she couldn't help but laugh in return.

"So, how did she save her? Did she…?" she trailed off, not wanting to use the magic word.

The Zodiac leader nodded. "Yes, she used it. From what Aquarius reported back then, the late mistress summoned her when the situation became dire. In brief, the late mistress happened to walk on some 'thugs', as she had termed it herself back then, who had been harassing a friend of hers. Naturally, the late mistress interfered, trying to save the friend, but became a target herself. When she realized the looming danger, she summoned Aquarius on an instinct and rescued the poor human girl."

Resting her chin on her entwined lean, manicured fingers, the blonde thought quickly about what he said. "But, how was she saved exactly?"

Taking a sip of his delicious coffee, the spirit relished in the rich taste and his mistress' growing interest. Putting the small cup gently on the saucer, he went on, "by using the Water Bearer's powers, master!"

The young writer was in deep thought, trying to grasp what he had just revealed. "But," she began, voice lowering, "how? Did she cast a spell or something?"

"Well, that is a secret," he replied calmly, before taking another sip.

"… What!"

His reply threw her completely off. The blonde hadn't expected such a retort for she thought he would simply tell her, as an obedient spirit. Alas, her spirit wouldn't tell her about Aquarius' magic for some reason.

"A secret! But… why?! Aren't you supposed to answer all my questions?" She protested.

Leo replied instantly, unfazed by her apparent annoyance, "I am. However, I cannot reveal that particular fact yet!"

And once more, his reply took her by surprise. She opened her mouth to comment further, then closed it when she couldn't make up her mind. She just stared hard at her spirit trying to understand him. She sighed after a moment, still unsure of what to think of him.

"Leo!"

"Yes?"

"I would appreciate if you would just tell me the truth, simple and plain! I think it would make communication much easier between us!" she pointed out.

"Yes, master."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, feeling victorious deep down. "Good. Then, I want you to tell me about it," she spat out, unable to hide the excitement that was filling her.

Leo knew she was going to throw the question at him instantly. His master was just persistent when denied. He liked that about her, but the leader of the Zodiac was not the type to give in quickly. He let a smirk grace his delicate lips, before he finally said, "I will, when the time is ripe, Lucy." He watched her eyes widen with shock, before her thin eyebrows knitted in frustration.

"You're not being fair, Leo! And I thought you were going to tell me this time! "She watched him, thinking more.

He took a bite of his petit four, studying her intently.

Lucy sighed again, then glanced at him sideways. He had finished munching the small cookie and was now wiping his mouth. "Fine, then! It's a secret! I get it!"She raised her hands in defeat. "But," she leaned suddenly forward, whispering, "you could at least explain your reasons for not telling me! I don't like being left in the dark, you know!"

His green eyes studied her close face for a moment, before he replied, "I cannot tell you because you haven't embraced your true calling yet, master. It is my eternal duty to guide you, serve you, _protect_ you for you are my owner now."

Lucy felt his hand on hers, and she blushed slightly. "Pprotect me," she stammered timidly, interrupting him.

"Yes, the Grand Lion will cross the Seven Heavens to answer your calls and protect you from those who would want you harm; yet, the Lion cannot roar for his master's heart is still shrouded in doubt and fear." His eyes gazed gently at the blushing blonde, as he spoke his next words, "when the time will come, your heart will open again to magic and you will feel the bond anew. That is when I will reveal the art to you. Until then, I will remain by your side, as your eternal knight," he finished, withdrawing his hand.

Lucy had been quiet the whole time. She felt him remove his hand and almost groaned. She understood what he had said perfectly. Her imagination had been picturing his words, rendering them into a ginger haired young knight, descending from the skies in a golden light, kneeling by her side, and imploring her to open her heart. The imagery was strong and left her as such yearning for something else. Lucy was feeling strange; a new feeling had crept inside her and was now blossoming, threatening to overwhelm her entire being.

She gulped audibly, eyes still focused on him. Slowly, she answered, "then, the master will open her heart to the Lion, for I want him to protect me and be with me forever!"

Leo smiled gently; glad she had finally overcome her fear, even though he hadn't expected her to change her mind on the same day! He put his other hand on hers, squeezing it slightly, "this is my promise to you, Lucy Heartfilia. I shall remain by your side for as long as the bond exists between us."

Lucy then smiled genuinely, overjoyed. "Thank you," she added softly, cheeks rosy as ever.

* * *

They were now on their way back to the Manor. The afternoon's sun was gliding slowly in the orange sky towards the west, taking the warmth with her. Lucy was stuck in the usual traffic jam, but she didn't mind. For once, and instead of getting mad and honking the car to no end, she felt calm and happy. She looked at her spirit who was reading the paper and smiled. His bluish shades which had gone a shade deeper were now reflecting the light. Further, his ginger locks were shining, blazing in the sunset reddish rays. It reminded Lucy briefly of the Sun and smiled when she thought of the two. If she hadn't known his secret, she would've seen him for what he appeared to be: a fine young man reading newspaper. She met his curious eyes when he looked her way.

"Find anything interesting," she asked, bemused.

"Yes. The human world has changed drastically since the last time I was around," he observed.

"I can imagine," she agreed. "How long have you been in my mother's family?" she asked, out of the blue.

"A very, very long time, Lucy," he replied, hoping she wouldn't dig deeper into his past.

She glanced at him again, wanting to ask for the exact years, but changed her mind. There was no point into rushing things, for she still had a lifetime to get the truth out of him. Still, getting info out of a reluctant person was always fun.

"Have you always belonged to my family?" she asked again.

Leo had to admit that he like the way her mind worked. Digging up the past was a Cancerian thing after all. He decided he would play nicely and let her know about some facts. "No, my key came into the Castians seven centuries ago," he replied, informing her.

Lucy couldn't help but whistle then. She tittered at his shocked face, "sorry about that! I know it's rude and un-lady like, but, I couldn't help myself!"

Leo just stared at her, not uttering a word.

She addressed him again, when she halted the car. "I can't imagine what life was like that long ago. But it's interesting," she said. "So, how did my ancestors possess your key?"

"Back then, warlocks, witches, mages you name them, were known and feared. It was different from now, and from time to time, magic users would fight against each other for supremacy, power and wealth. Celestial magic was also unheard of in this land. It spread with the arrival of a Celestial mage that came from the east and decided to settle here around that time. One of your ancestors, Yvonne, an adorable child, had come in contact with the mage. The little girl had been crying in the woods one day, after she had lost her way, when she saw the light of Celestial Magic. Being a curious one, she followed the light, the sound and stumbled upon a fight between the Celestial mage and a dark witch. The little girl was terrified, and so she hid behind a tree watching the two mages. But, not for long, because the dark witch had finally sensed her presence…" he stopped to remove his shades.

Lucy watched as the shades vanished. She wondered for a moment, if she would be able to do the same thing one day. Halting the car again, and ignoring the fussy driver before her who was shouting again, she prompted Leo, "what happened then?"

The spirit continued, "In the midst of her rage at her drawing defeat, the witch resorted to dirty tricks. She captured the shocked girl, much to the Celestial mage's surprise, threatening to kill her if he wouldn't surrender his keys. The Celestial mage didn't have much choice, and so he gave in, in hopes that she would free the girl. The old witch was pleased that she got finally hold of his keys, but had no interest of surrendering the little girl, or sparing her life that is!"

Lucy gasped. "You don't mean?!" but when he looked at her, she knew his answer. Advancing more, before halting the car again, she asked, "did he save her?"

"Yes, he did. The fool thought she had won, but unbeknownst to her, the Celestial Mage was not done with her yet!" He smirked looking at his master, "he had more tricks up his sleeve!"

"Oh!"

"Yes, master! The Celestial mage drew in the last minute his winning card. He summoned a Celestial Spirit without using his key!"

"But, I thought you didn't need the key to summon a Celestial spirit?" she argued, shocked.

Leo shook his head. "Well, you do need to hold the key in order to summon _all_ Celestial spirits! However, there is an exception when it comes to one particular spirit! One who can open his own Gate as he pleases and appear by his Master's side as he wishes!" He smiled at Lucy dashingly, "can you guess who it is, Lucy?"

The blonde smiled, taken with the handsome man's dazzling face. Her spirit had just challenged her, and from his smiling face she deduced the answer immediately. "Leo! You saved my ancestor! You're amazing," she said, cheerfully.

The Grand Lion smiled proudly, glad that his beautiful owner was awed. "Indeed, Lucy! I appeared when I sensed the Celestial mage's need for me. Just like that time when I was able to read your thoughts. The fight was over, and little Yvonne was saved from the clutches of the evil witch."

"Amazing! What happened afterwards?" she asked, eyes focused on the road now, as they were finally out of the traffic jam, and on the speedy way to the Heartfilia's estate.

"After that, young Yvonne was returned safely back to her parents. The news spread fast about the new mage and his golden magic, as they called it. Soon, the town's folk asked the mage to be part of them, and he agreed. Many people then flocked to him, curious to get a glimpse of his magic or his keys; some even went farther to ask him to take them as disciples but he turned them down politely."

"Why didn't he accept them? It was a good thing, wasn't it?" she asked, curious.

"It was, but the old Master had his reasons. He had spent years of his life, studying and researching Celestial magic, seeking out the remaining keys, but gave up in the end, when he became sickly. But, young Yvonne was an exception. The little girl had grown onto the old man, and one day he informed her parents that he wished to pass down his magic to Yvonne. The parents were delighted with the news and agreed immediately. This is how Celestial magic spread in your country, and this is why it is my duty to protect you. You come from a long line of Celestial mages. Every single celestial mage knows the history of your ancestors. You might meet other mages one day, and when that will happen, they might try to take your keys!"

"No way," she exclaimed. "Why would they do such a thing?"She asked

"Because you possess a golden key and the strongest one in the Zodiac, master! It is your duty to preserve your keys which belong to you by right of inheritance, as is your spirit's duty to protect you out of loyalty!" He crossed his arms, when an idea crossed his mind, "besides, the more keys you will have, the stronger a mage you will become. Wouldn't you like to retrieve the late Master's golden keys? Wouldn't you want to have the other three keys that were taken from her?" He inquired.

Her pulse sped up when he mentioned her mother. Lucy remembered then what he had told her the first night she summoned him. Someone had apparently taken her mother's keys. Now that she thought about it, she realized that she didn't know much and that she had forgotten to ask about the matter. Her hands clutched the steering wheel, when she thought about them. "I want my mother's keys. If I remember correctly, you told me that she was forced to give them up, right?"

"Yes, Lucy. There is nothing more terrible than to break the sacred bond between a summoner and his spirits by force. The Magic Council forced the late master to give up her keys as a sort of punishment. "

"So mages have a council?! And why did they punish mother? Did she go against their rules?!" she inquired again, her throat going dry.

"Well, she refused to take part in a particular mission issued by the Council. Her keys were seized as such apart from my key."

The young writer couldn't help but ask, "why not? And what was that mission about?"

Leo sighed suddenly, feeling the drain of the long day. "Because the Leo key has been associated with the descendants of Yvonne Castian, or the Golden Summoner, the first Celestial Mage of this country. Stripping a descendant would be a national scandal that would ruin the magical legacy of this country forever. As for that mission, the late master simply refused to go against an old friend of hers who had strayed from the ways of the Council mages and became a rogue, or a dark mage as known in the magic world."

The blonde stole a glance at him, "I see. And, I think it must have been hard for her to fight an old friend. But maybe if she had―"

"No, Lucy," he interrupted. "You don't know who that friend was. She was extremely close to the late master, which is why she couldn't bring herself to accept the decree."

She didn't say a word, but she felt deep down in the pit of her stomach that something bad must have happened between this friend and her mother. Lucy couldn't think of anyone, after all, her father and grandmother never mentioned much about her mother's relations or past entourage. Even her aunties never brought up such a topic. For the first time in her life, the 25 year-old felt lost and sad as reality hit her hard: she couldn't help but pity her mother in her lone predicament. Lucy wondered briefly what she would have done if she had been in such a situation.

"I admit that I don't know anything about my Mom's past," she explained. "I don't really know who that Celestial mage was, but," she let a breath out before she went on, "if you say that she was extremely close, then I believe that my family knew her, right?"

He starred at the road before them. "Yes, they knew her all, old and young. She even knew you, Lucy!"

The young blonde swallowed hard. "Okay! This is getting freaky!" she shook her head, feeling slightly nervous.

"Master," she heard him call her name. "I don't want to reveal her identity yet, as it is very disturbing. I'd much rather tell you when you―"

"No! Tell me now, Leo! As much as I hate to admit, I am stressed, on edge even. But, I'd hate to be asked to wait till reaching the Manor before you'll spill the beans!"

"I will tell you then, provided that you'll pull over first! You're driving and your safety is my top priority, Lucy!" he said.

She didn't argue. He was simply right. She pulled over in a swift movement. When the engine went dead, she looked at him, eager and scared at the same time.

"Who was she then?" she asked carefully.

Leo then replied. The truth had to surface again on this day, "the same person your mother saved in her teens. The rich girl who later on became her best friend, then a celestial comrade, before she introduced your mother to her brother, Jude Heartfilia!" he explained grimly.

The young blonde felt her heart thumping painfully against her ribcage. Her hands trembled in fear, and her face paled visibly. Out of all the women in the family, there was one who wasn't talked about, worst than her mother; almost as if it were a taboo. "It can't be!" she whispered, her eyes desperately seeking his in denial.

Leo just starred at her. His big warm hands held hers, trying to help her accept what he was about to confirm. "Yes, she was the one. You're late Auntie, the Celestial mage Miranda Heartfilia, summoner of Scorpio and mother of Jellal Fernandez."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I'd like to apologize for my long absence. I had been extremely busy, and had to stop writing/drawing as workload had been accumulating and getting on my nerves. Further, I have had the misfortune of falling victim to Lady Flu (lol) for a couple of days. I have recovered recently, and updated my Deviantart with a lovely fanart of Minerva. I have also posted a journal entry on which I have mentioned this chapter and the coming chapter of _Dark Luv_ and hopefully an update of your favourite story _Master_ :D**

**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed the events of this chapter. Some families just have a dark secret, ne? Don't forget to Review. Thank you :) **

**Until the next chapter, my lovelies :D **

**Lou.D**


	6. Cousin Dear!

**Leo**

**by**

**Lou.D**

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia is a rich young heiress and an aspiring writer. On her mother's 15th death anniversary, she receives a very special heirloom. Little did she know that her life was about to be turned upside down forever!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Fairy Tail characters. I wish I had Jellal and Leo! sighs

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cousin Dear!  
**

Lucy couldn't help but think of Jellal, her cousin. The truth was extremely shocking, and Lucy couldn't process anything in her state. Her mind had shut off. Her aunt Miranda was actually a Celestial mage who had somehow turned against the rest including her mother. Lucy felt herself being shaken and she looked up to see Leo's lips moving.

"Lucy! Get a hold of yourself!" he said, while shaking the young blonde. She had gone quiet and pale; it made him anxious to see her in such a daze.

His words somehow got to her, and she looked at him this time, as if seeing him for the first time. Then, Jellal's handsome face crossed her mind and she snapped. "Mom! Auntie! Jellal!" she said in a weak, trembling voice.

Leo knew that it was too much to be revealed at once, but he had no choice. He hugged his summoner then, trying to comfort her. He felt her small body tremble more, and he regretted telling her the truth.

* * *

Lucy was lying on her bed. She looked at the ceiling, then her surrounding, and frowned. She wondered when she had got to her room. Her eyes drifted to the door, when someone knocked.

"Come in," she called, tiredly.

The door opened and Jude walked in, joined by the grandmother.

"Lucy dear," the latter said, walking slowly towards her. "You're awake," she added.

"How are you feeling, now?" Jude asked worriedly.

Lucy looked at them. "Better, I guess," she replied. "I've just woken up, but I don't remember coming back home!" She added, giving Amelia a confused look.

The old woman sat slowly on her bed and watched her granddaughter with concern. She held Lucy's hand while her blue eyes studied her face closely. "Of course you don't. You had fainted. Your friend had brought you back home," she explained.

Lucy's eyes widened with shock. "I fainted! My friend?!" her eyebrows furrowed, as she tried recalling what had happened to her. "_I don't remember anything. I might ask Leo lat..! Wait, he was the one with me... No way! He can DRIVE!" _Her mouth hanged open in shock.

Amelia watched the gaping girl with rising concern while Jude became irritated with her _theatrics._ "Close your mouth, before you'll catch a fly!" he lectured annoyed with her comical behavior.

As if burned, she closed her mouth and smiled sheepishly, cheeks flushed. "Sorry," she said, face burning now.

Her grandmother sighed. "Lucy dear, you shouldn't behave in such a way anymore. You're too old for that!" She remarked.

Lucy nodded, not uttering a word. She was extremely embarrassed. _"Damn."_

"Anyway, and as saying, your friend called when you fainted, informing me of everything. I asked him to give me your whereabouts so we could send the driver, but he refused politely." The old woman smiled before she added, "he insisted on bringing you himself. What a gallant man!"

Her lips stretched slowly into a smile. It was touching and Lucy felt deep down happy and grateful for his help and concern. "I'm sorry for giving you both such a fright. Thank goodness he was with me," she admitted looking at them.

"You should take a break from work. You don't look well," Jude said.

Lucy nodded.

"And you need to bring him home soon," Amelia said.

Lucy's almost fell off her bed. She looked stupidly at her grandmother. "Huh?" she replied unintelligently.

Both elders twitched in annoyance. They secretly prayed that her temporary weirdness would fade soon.

"Why?" she retorted quickly, feeling nervous.

"He seems to be a wise man. Your grandmother has told me about him. And I am interested into meeting him," he explained, studying her composure thoroughly. "He is a new friend, I suppose?" he asked again.

"Yes, father!" Lucy wondered how he could tell.

"The more reason to invite him," Amelia said, shifting her gaze between the two. "We would like to thank him properly this time, Lucy. If it weren't for him, God only knows what could have happened to you!"

Lucy stared at her grandmother, as if she had grown another head. Amelia's suggestion was just "_crazy_" as Lucy thought.

"You want me to invite him, as in for dinner?!" she asked incredulously.

"That would be a good idea," her father commented, approving the suggestion.

Lucy wanted then to face palm herself. She wanted to protest, but stopped when she thought about it. _"For the love of! How can I bring Leo to meet them?! He is a spirit for crying out loud! And they want to meet him! But, why?! Thank him properly, huh! My butt! These two are just up to something!" _She narrowed her eyes at her grandmother.

"Is something wrong, child?" The old woman asked, sensing her hesitancy.

"No. Everything's fine. I will… call him first. He's… a busy _man_. I need to check with him and see if he is free," she replied, hoping her white lie would deter them somehow from their request.

"A busy man?!" her father asked, in a tone that Lucy knew too well.

She cringed visibly: apparently, she had raised her father's interest in Leo. Jude simply admired busy men! Lucy sighed heavily when she realized her mistake. She knew it was futile to argue or lie more now. Her family would simply suspect her if she refused. "Yeah, he is. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll accept. No one can refuse an invitation by the Heartfilias," she said after a moment, feeling utterly defeated.

"Wonderful," her grandmother replied, too happily. She cast Jude a quick glance, before adding, "I'm looking forward to meeting him again. Invite him for tomorrow, will you?" she said rising slowly from the bed. Looking once more at her granddaughter, she advised, "I will send for Mary to assist you. The doctor will be here soon."

Lucy didn't bother replying. She watched them both leave her room. She looked at the ceiling and groaned.

* * *

Jellal was in the midst of a meeting. He sat listening to the new transferee, a voluptuous purple haired woman who was now giving some statistics about their recent progress in the campaign. Since joining his office, all eyes have been set on her. Men and women, young and old, all talked about her. Men desired her, her beauty, intelligence, confidence and most of all her body, while women envied her to no end.

Ultear Milkovich was the same age as him, but she was far more experienced in life and her job compared to the older women in the field. Jellal knew he had a fine jewel in his grasp, as one of his sponsors had told him once. He knew she could have been an awesome leader, if she had chosen to have her own party. But no, Ultear was the shadowy type: a real puppet master.

Ultear turned around to highlight the chart that was being displayed on the white screen. He noticed her delicious perky derrière that was being exposed, and felt his throat go dry. His eyes snapped back to her head, as Ultear turned back around, facing them again. He almost cursed when her dark eyes suddenly sought his for a minute before they moved to the rest of the audience. She went on explaining more ignoring him for the time being.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a secretary walked to Jellal. She whispered something quickly in his ear, before she left the room. Jellal stood up quickly. He gestured to his assistant, Ultear, to head the meeting in his stead.

Ultear smiled knowingly.

* * *

He sat at his desk and picked up the phone. "Hello," he said.

"Hello Jellal," a woman's voice could be heard at the other end of the line.

"Ah, Lucy," he smiled. "That's a nice surprise! How have you been?" he asked.

Lucy smiled on the other end. "Been good. I'm on a break now and I felt like calling you," she said.

Jellal smiled toothily. He was delighted to have her call him. It pleased him greatly. "Let me call you from another line, so we can talk in private," he added quickly.

"Okay," she replied. She knew he was happy. She rarely called him and when she did, it was usually about work with her father. Her phone rang again and she picked it up, "hello again."

Jellal smiled more. "Hello dear. Tell me, to what honor do I owe this call?" he teased.

Lucy bit her lip, relishing in his alluring voice. "I have been thinking of you, Jellal. And I thought a call would brighten your day," she replied, blushing slightly.

Jellal couldn't believe his ears. Lucy had actually thought of him and called to wonder about his well-being. "_Things have certainly changed_," he though. He leaned in his rotating chair and said, "you are my savior, Lucy." He paused to hear her laugh. Jellal chuckled in turn, before he resumed, "I am so stressed, and my dear Lucy has finally bestowed me with some of her precious time. Aren't I the luckiest guy on earth?"

Lucy laughed again, before she replied, "perhaps!"

He laughed more before he sighed. Running a hand through his silky blue locks, he spoke in a low tone, "how's everyone?"

"They are well. Thank you."

Jellal glanced at his desk clock, then asked. "Are you still working?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. The guy could sometimes be really clueless to her needs. Her lips stretched slyly. "nah, I'm in my bed now, relaxing and talking to you. While you, poor thing, are so stressed and overworked," she breathed.

Jellal nodded imagining her sleeping in her bed and whispering to him. "Ahh, Lucy! Wish I could take a break for a moment! But, I can't!" he went quiet for a moment then he blurted, "I know why you have called now!"

Lucy heard his raspy voice, and her heart skipped a beat. Jellal was the smartest guy she has ever known in her life. "You do?" she asked, curious.

He smiled again, "you are lying in your bed, not doing anything, I suppose, when you have suddenly decided to call me…. You miss me!"

On the other end, Lucy was blushing like a schoolgirl. "Jellal?" she asked sensually.

The poor guy swallowed hard. She hadn't given him a reply yet. He waited patiently for her answer. "Yeah?" he encouraged.

"I miss you," she admitted.

He was satisfied. _"Finally," _he thought. "I miss you too, Lucy," he admitted in turn. Today was just one of the best days in his life. She is finally admitting her feelings, instead of her constant flirting. If things progress, he might be able to date her with her father's approval.

"Won't you come home? I want to see you," she said in her sweet voice.

Jellal was burning. He wished he could skip everything and fly to his beloved cousin. He glanced at the door, then at the clock, then at the door again, before he made up his mind.

"I'll be on my way soon, Lucy. Wait for me," he said, standing up.

Lucy smiled. She closed her eyes, "I will."

He hung up the phone, quickly. He felt fresh and alive again. Lucy was what he needed, body and soul. He looked at the door again; the meeting was still taking place. Jellal smirked; he was up and ready to lead his followers to success again.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Okay, hope everyone has enjoyed chocolate these past days. Happy Easter, bunnies. **

**Awright, felt like updating Leo again, and I've been receiving reviews on the previous chapter. So, once again, merci beaucoup for your Reading & Reviewing :)  
**

**And I have a secret to reveal to all Jellal lovers. Do you know that Jellal is actually an Arabic name? I have checked online and found it to be a derivation of 'Jallal' or 'greatness' in Arabic. I can already see him as an Arabian Prince! That will be a cool fanfiction! But, who will be the lucky girl? **

**Thx for reading this chappie. Short, I know, but I might start writing short ones in order to be able to update frequently in the future. **** Oh yeah, don't forget to review, it makes me happy. You know **** I'm a sucker for reviews! LOL :p**

**N.B.: Expect to see a beautiful fanart of a sexy Lucy on my DA. Hope everyone has enjoyed ch 326! T'was a good read for me :)**


	7. The One

**Leo**

**by**

**Lou.D**

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia is a rich young heiress and an aspiring writer. On her mother's 15th death anniversary, she receives a very special heirloom. Little did she know that her life was about to be turned upside down forever!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Fairy Tail characters. I wish I had Leo and Jellal

* * *

**Chapter 7: The One**

Lucy didn't know how much time had passed since her phone conversation with Jellal ended. She had simply been thinking about the new development in their relationship. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, when she remembered something. Furrowing her eyebrows, she took the time to think the matter over, before she called out, "Gate of the Lion, I open thee!"

Immediately, the golden spirit emerged next to her bed. "Lucy," he said happily, while his green eyes roamed her half covered body. "How have you been?" he asked again, taking the liberty to sit on her bed.

Lucy gulped when he sat on her bed without having asked for permission first. He was neither close, nor too far, just the right distance to make her heart thump wildly in her chest. She felt the heat rising to her face and she clutched her bed sheets. Lucy didn't know why he had been and still was the only male with such an immense effect on her.

She noticed his roaming eyes, and she drew the white silken sheet over her slightly opened night shirt. Seduction was the last thing on her mind, and she feared that the Grand Lion would get such a hint.

Leaning on her big pillow, she replied, throatily, "I'm good now." Staring at his enchanting green eyes, she added after a moment, "thank you for saving me."

The spirit smiled. Taking a hold of her hand, and surprising his master, he said, "it is my duty, Lucy." Then, his delicate lips planted a soft kiss on her hand.

Red was an understatement, because the young writer's face was in fact a glowing crimson. The poor blonde was rendered potty in his hand. Her eyes were wide with shock and her heartbeat was frantic. She gulped loudly and breathed in more air to calm herself down. Physical contact was rare between them, but the effect was intense in those few occasions: Lucy would always shiver and struggle to keep her feelings in check. This time was no different, but the kiss had simply been unexpected and triggered that feeling again in her heart.

He let leisurely go of her hand, watching the blushing writer with interest. Then, he stood up and proceeded to sit on the nearest sofa, curious about her calling.

"I believe you have summoned me for an important matter?" he questioned, crossing his legs, and entwining his ring-adorned fingers in his lap.

Lucy nodded slowly. The feeling of his lips on her hand was still fresh on her mind. "Yes," she began slowly. "I have called for you to discuss what has happened. And, there is another thing I need to inform you about," she explained.

The spirit didn't reply. He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Thank you again for contacting my family and bringing me home. I am very grateful for your presence in my life," she said, before her features softened in a gentle smile. "I never thought," she stopped wondering if she should continue, but his nodding encouraged her to go on. "I never thought you could drive!... I think it's amazing!" she added finally.

"Master, you do not need to thank me for anything. It is my sworn duty to you as my summoner. As for the driving matter, well it simply boils down to our long existence in the human world."

"Of course," she said. "Still, it has never crossed my mind. But then," she went quiet briefly thinking before she resumed, "I still don't know much about you. But, it is still amazing! You are full of surprises, Leo!" she smiled again at him.

"Thank you, Lucy I am sure you will come to learn more about I and the Celestial Realm when your training will begin," he said.

Lucy's lips drew in a silent "oh". She had completely forgotten about _that_. "Well, I would like to start my training as soon as possible. I'm…I'm looking forward to it," she concluded, clutching her bed sheets again.

"As soon as you will recover, Lucy. And what about the other thing?" he inquired.

She stared at him for a moment, before she sighed. "My family would like to meet you," she replied.

"Interesting," he murmured. Noticing her confusion, he couldn't help but ask, "is something wrong?"

Folding her arms, she confessed, "yeah! They said they wanted to thank you properly for saving me. Grandmother seems to have developed a sudden interest in you. I told them I'd let you know, but she insisted on inviting you for dinner."

Leo then chuckled lightly. "I am honored to be your _special_ guest, Lucy. You shouldn't worry yourself about anything else," he explained.

"But, what if they'd recognize you? And, what would you tell them about yourself, your life, work! What would you say?!" she argued.

"Do not worry yourself, master. They wouldn't recognize me, rest assured. As for the second question, I will leave the answer a surprise for you."

Lucy wanted to argue back, but shut her mouth and pouted when she saw the confident look he was giving her. "_May be he has a plan too? Who knows! And it's pretty pointless to try and get him to talk knowing his personality! Oh well, guess, I'll have just to wait for tomorrow's dinner!"_

"Well, I trust you then," she finally said.

Her words made his chest swell with pride. "Thank you, Master. Your words mean the world to me," he confessed, surprising her again.

Lucy went speechless. She looked into his eyes and couldn't quite put her finger on what she was seeing.

His green eyes were intense. Something was swirling in those green depths.

The young blonde gulped; the air between them had suddenly grown intense. The tension was in fact thick: he stared at her without having blinked for once, and Lucy couldn't escape his hypnotizing eyes. When she couldn't take it anymore, she looked aside, blushing anew.

In that moment a knock was heard. Her head snapped up, looking at the door, and she answered immediately.

The door opened slowly, revealing Mary, her personal maid. "Miss Lucy, Master Jellal has arrived. He wishes to see you," she said.

Lucy smiled immediately: her dear cousin was finally home. "Very well then. I should get ready to meet him," she replied. She looked at Leo who was standing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow's night then, Master," he said. He took one final look at her, before he vanished in his golden light.

The young blonde stared at the empty space. He certainly didn't kiss her hand, but the look he had given her intrigued her more. She let a breath out, then whispered, "I will see you too."

* * *

Downstairs, Jellal was sitting in the Reading room. He had been summoned there by the Mistress of the House upon his arrival. He was busy discussing the latest with Amelia, who had been listening with interest to him. Jellal then listened intently to the old woman as she talked about Lucy and her recent predicament.

"I'm glad she's safe," he commented slowly, before adding, eyes intense, "although, I wonder why she hasn't told me!"

"The others haven't heard yet, Jellal, so ―" her eldest grandson cut her short.

"We were on the phone not long ago grandmother, but she never said a word about it!"

Amelia's blue eyes shone at the news. Putting her tea cup gracefully down, she went on, "well! May be she didn't want to worry you!" His reaction spoke volumes, and the old woman couldn't help but speak her mind. "You have always been very protective of Erza and Lucy. I know that you like your young cousin more, but when have you two become so serious about each other?"

Jellal blushed slightly. "Well, I was going to tell you, but I haven't had the time to do so… I have asked Lucy to reconsider our 'relationship'. I've spoken of my intentions," he confessed.

Amelia smiled fondly. "Oh my! What good news!" She commented. "I take it that she has accepted then?" She asked again.

He smiled. "She asked for some time to think about it and I accepted her decision. I wouldn't lie to you grandmother, I was starting to have doubts after all these years. But, good things come to those who wait, as they say. She called me today at work asking me to come home," he explained.

"And you obliged," she remarked, enjoying the new wave of blush that was coloring his handsome face.

"I couldn't refuse her! I wanted to see her as well," he replied after a moment, blushing more.

The old woman stared at him. "Then, it is settled," she added slowly. "She is finally getting serious instead of flirting with you! Who would have thought that fainting in the middle of nowhere would finally change her," she mused, shaking her head.

Jellal smiled when he heard her response. "Then, I take it that I have your consent?"

The grandmother nodded. "Yes, my dear. As my eldest grandchild, I will always assist you. Besides, you have always been around each other. I knew that it was only a matter of time before you two would stop flirting and confess to each other. Yet…," she stopped when a certain memory flashed before her eyes.

"Yes?" He swallowed, waiting for her to continue.

Amelia let her eyes wonder all over his worried face. "I'm thinking about Erza. She has been fond of you since childhood. I wonder how she will take the news!"

Jellal tensed slightly. He did have feelings for Erza too, the second eldest cousin, but he liked Lucy, the youngest, more. "I know. I could never hurt Erza. I'd rather hurt myself than inflict any pain on her. You do know how precious she is to me but," he looked at the elder briefly, before he added, "my heart and mind have chosen _her_. I love Lucy."

Amelia was taken aback by his passionate declaration. She sat there, staring at the confident man when she heard a knock on the door. She answered, knowing it was time already.

The door opened after a moment, revealing the pink haired maid who bowed politely, before she addressed them, "Madam, Master. I have informed Miss Lucy, as instructed". "She is waiting for you, Master Jellal," she said.

Jellal stood up swiftly, not intending on keeping his love interest waiting any longer. Looking down at the old woman, he said, "If you'll excuse me grandmother."

She nodded, and watched him leave the room. Gesturing for the maid to come, the latter approached her quickly helping her to stand up. Amelia's thoughts drifted back to the gorgeous lawyer and her heart tightened in anguish. _"Erza, you poor thing,"_ she thought sadly.

* * *

Lucy stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wanted to look and smell nice for him. Checking herself once more, the blonde took the time to study her reflection. But, her eyes lowered in sadness when she remembered her spirit's words about Jellal. "_So many common things between us! No wonder we have always been attracted to each other," _she thought. _"I wonder if he is like me though! Could he be_…"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps nearing her door. Lucy smiled and hurried to her door. She opened it quickly beaming at a surprised Jellal who was about to make his presence known.

"Hello Jellal," she greeted, smiling brightly.

Jellal smiled. "Hello Lucy," he replied.

She stepped aside. "Please come in."

He nodded, and walked inside, watching her as she closed the door slowly.

They both sat down, facing each other on her coach. Lucy was the first to break the silence. "I'm glad you came," she said, eyes twinkling with joy.

Jellal couldn't help but smile again. "I'm glad you called," he retorted. He studied her beautiful features, before he asked, "How are you feeling now, Lucy?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her place. "Much better now. Thank you," she spoke softly, cursing her grandmother inwardly for meddling.

His olive eyes were intense, as Lucy could see. She knew then what he was going to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Lucy flushed. She shook her head, "I didn't want to burden you, Jellal. You were busy and stressed at work, already!"

She watched him grab her small hand in his bigger one. She gulped, when she felt his thumb caressing her soft knuckles. "How can you possibly burden me, dear?" he replied huskily, his eyes softening, never leaving hers.

Lucy didn't know what to say. They were used to flirting with each other, but a romance of this kind was all new to her. She started feeling all mushy inside.

Sighing in happiness, at the pleasurable feeling, she moved closer to him, filling the space between them. She looked up at his striking blue locks that were almost hiding his eyes and stared seductively. Her hand rose slowly to his face, then it rested on his right cheek. "I only want to make you happy, Jellal," she breathed.

He watched those soft pink lips utter his name, and that was it. He leaned in slowly watching her eyes flutter, as her lips opened slightly, begging for his.

Lucy felt his arm around her tiny waist, pushing her against him. Her eyelids lowered in anticipation for their first kiss. Her face was hot already, and her hand fell to his shoulder for support.

Gently, she felt his lips touching hers tentatively before the kiss deepened at once. Lucy moaned then, unable to keep quiet. But, then he drew back, face flushed, eyes darkening as he stared at her lovingly.

But Lucy wanted more. It wasn't enough for her; she had been flirting with the hot cousin for years, and she felt it was all normal for her to make those fantasies real. She smiled naughtily, before she suddenly brought his head down to hers, claiming his full lips in a heated kiss.

Jellal was shocked to say the least. He could only feel in return as her lips sucked his lower one slowly in the beginning, before she became ravenous and moved hers over his making him groan.

Breaking apart, they both panted for air, staring at each other in shock and lust. When they both caught their breaths, they sat in silence, eyes still wide open.

Lucy then became self conscious. Her face blazed at what she had just done to her cousin. _"Shit! I lost control and almost devoured his face for God's sake! Way to ruin your first kiss with Jellal , stupid!"_ She glanced at her cousin whose face was unreadable.

"Umm,…"

"Don't!" he cut her short, suddenly holding her chin. His lips drew back in a smirk. "Frustrated much?" he drawled watching her gulp. "And I wanted to make our first kiss all slow and sweet for you. But it looks like you like it rough and passionate, don't you?" he hissed, eyes half lidded.

Lucy shivered, when his thumb caressed her lower lip. Then, he held her chin firmly, tilting her head slightly, before his full lips brushed over hers again.

Lucy responded simultaneously to his light kisses that were teasing her, adding more to her excitement. She felt his lips move around hers much to her liking. His hand was buried in her blonde hair holding her firmly, as his strong arm pressed her more against him, keeping her still in his embrace, as he pushed his tongue in her slightly opened mouth. Their tongues touched lightly, dancing around each other sensually, making them both moan in ecstasy. He withdrew his tongue from her sweet hot mouth. But not for long, as his lips crushed passionately this time down on hers making them moan louder.

When the kiss was finally over, Lucy laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She felt happy and alive. She hugged her cousin more, enjoying the feel and warmth of his body.

Jellal leaned on the couch, looking down at her, as his hand kept on playing with her blonde hair. He sighed in contentment, thanking his lucky star for making his dearest wish finally come true.

* * *

**End of chapter 7**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Lucy and Jellal have finally kissed! Ouf! Bout time! But I wonder how Erza is gonna react now :p**

**Leo's time to shine is next :D**

**Sorry bout the long absence! Been busy as usual, but thank God my workload has finally decreased! **

**And you can check my latest fanarts of Erza and Jellal on my Deviantart.**

**As usual, thank you for reading. Do not forget to review :D you know how much I luv reading them :)**

**Till the next chappie, my lovelies :D**

**Lou.D**


End file.
